The Life and Times of HonoUmiKanan
by burnmeumi
Summary: So a friend mentioned something about HonoUmi and Kanan and, well... this is the spawn of that. Pretty much just random drabbles about HonoUmiKanan that come from headcanons or just random things I think of. Will be manga canon compliant (for μ's) and anime manga compliant (for Aqours) but will take elements from the other media and the actual seiyuu at times. (T for safety)
1. Why Else Would I Have Kissed You?

**Well, here it is. A little bit of pretext, these drabbles take place in an AU where twelve year-old Kanan, infatuated with kendo after Chika and Mari introduce her to several different anime, begs her grandfather to let her attend kendo lessons. She coincidentally attends lessons at the Sonoda dojo, run by Umi's older sister (whom I've named Sora, explanation as to why will come), and assisted by Sonoda Umi and Kousaka Honoka post-μ's breakup.**

 **Kanan attends these lessons for three years, and over those three years, starts to develop an (initially) school girl crush on the two former μ's members. At her final lesson before she starts high school, she makes a bet with the two girls that if she wins in a duel against the two, they need to agree to date her.**

 **These drabbles will not be posted in a chronological order, so they'll be jumping across the timeline periodically. I will also be using elements from the manga/novels and the anime (more the manga/novels for μ's and more the anime for Aqours), and a few things that are specific to the characters' seiyuu as well.**

 **Enjoy this first one! This "chapter" takes place after the duel with Honoka and Umi. Kanan is a second year at Uranohoshi (age sixteen) but, like in the anime, hasn't been attending classes. Umi and Honoka are twenty and nineteen respectively.**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not, in any way shape or form, possess any rights to the characters or the world in which these fics take place in. Love Live! and Love Live! Sunshine! are owned by ASCII Media Works, Lantis, Sunrise, and Sakurako Kimino. This is a fan made work, made purely for my enjoyment.**_

* * *

"So I guess you've got yourself two girlfriends now, Umi-chan!"

The twenty-one-year-old's head quickly snapped to her orange haired friend, their sixteen-year-old junior's doing the same, the both letting out a loud, "What!?" in shock at Honoka's exclamation.

A sly grin developed on the girl's face as she looked at Kanan. "And the second one's a high school girl too," she drawled out, "how scandalous of you, Umi-chan!"

Kanan stared, eyes wide and full of confusion, as Honoka walked up to Umi and slung her arm over the blue haired archer's shoulders. Umi's cheeks were a faint red as she looked between her and her (apparently?) girlfriend. Kanan even felt a heat from her own cheeks too, despite the confusion and the overwhelming desire to run. Did Umi know about the kiss (or really, the kiss _es_ , Kanan had to remind herself)? Was Honoka actually holding Umi to the promise- Hell, did she and Umi actually agree on upholding the promise?

…And her seniors were already dating each other?

"H-Honokaaaaaa," Umi whined, glaring at the girl in question. The blue eyed girl simply giggled in response, taking of her practice helmet to kiss her girlfriend's cheek.

"Oh warm up, Umi-chan~ We already talked about taking Kanan-chan in after the whole "crying at the dojo and our apartment" situation months ago."

…Wait. "Say that again?"

Fuck, did she say that out loud.

Honoka looked at her while Umi's eyes looked away from her, the blush becoming ever more prevalent on her (beautifully, if Kanan had to say) flawless cheeks. "After you left our apartment that night, I told Umi about the kiss you gave me and about that bet you made last year." She paused for a moment and smiled softly at the violet eyed girl. "We knew you had a crush on us- well, at least on me, especially after that kiss. So we talked and decided, hey, why not?"

At that she turned and went to put her training gear away, looking over her shoulder to shoot Kanan another grin. "After all, why else would I have kissed you the other day?"

…' _Has Honoka always been this… handsome?_ '


	2. Like the Goddesses?

**Premise: Dia drags Mari and Kanan to her house to teach them about μ's, Kanan learns a few things about her girlfriends she didn't know.**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not, in any way shape or form, possess the rights to the characters or the world in which these fics take place in. Love Live! and Love Live! Sunshine! are both owned by ASCII Media Works, Lantis, Sunrise, and Sakurako Kimino. This is a fan made work, made purely for my enjoyment.**_

* * *

"Muse? As in… a source of inspiration?"

A loud, almost angry and aggressive "Buu buu!" and narrowed green eyes were the response Kanan received. She and Mari looked at their brown-haired friend in confusion- both at the noise she made, and at the original source of Kanan's question.

"Then… like the Greek goddesses?" Mari chimed in, one of her neatly trimmed eyebrows arched. Dia certainly couldn't have assumed that they'd have known what she meant by just saying "muse".

…Did she?

"BUU BUU desu wa!"

…Nope, she did.

Kanan and Mari sighed softly, Kanan turning her violet orbs back to her friend. "Dia, you can't expect to be able to just drag us to your home from the school, sit us down, say "muse", and assume that we'd know what you were talking about." She knew her tone carried more annoyance in it than her friend deserved, but Dia _had_ literally dragged her and Mari from the clubroom at the school to her home without even asking if they'd had plans.

She almost visibly pouted at missing her chance to see Honoka and Umi again. Ever since Uranohoshi's chairwoman announced that the school was under risk of closure, Dia had kept her and Mari at the school for hours after classes in order for them to train to be school idols. According to Dia, being successful school idols and winning this "Love Live" would be enough to keep the school from closing.

Initially Kanan had backed it 100%, but recently she'd been completely unable to make it to classes at the Sonoda dojo because of how late Dia had been keeping them.

"Kanan!" Dia's voice shook her out of her own thoughts. "You backed my idea, but you don't even know who μ's are!?"

Kanan blinked slowly at the question. Muse was a group of people? And not the Greek goddesses? "Uh…?"

"μ's! You know, _μ_ _'s_!" Kanan and Mari stared at the other before turning their attention back to Dia. " _ **μ**_ _ **'s**_! Only the biggest names in the history of school idols!" Ah. "They're who I got the idea from!"

"Wait," Mari started slowly, her normally bright yellow eyes flat and deadpan, "so μ's was a… school idol group, right?" A nod. "And if you got this idea from them, I'm assuming they also went through a similar situation?" Another nod.

Mari sighed again, bringing her hand up to massage of the bridge of her nose- and honestly, Kanan wanted to do it herself. "So why do you think it would work for _us_ if it already worked for someone else?" the half-Japanese teen asked. "What's to say it wasn't just a one-time situation?"

"Well we need to at least try!" Dia shouted. And as much as Kanan hated to admit it, she _was_ right. Kanan certainly didn't want Uranohoshi to close, and she knew Mari didn't either. Even if it didn't work, they at least had to try something.

"Fine," Mari drawled out after a pause. "So, why did you drag us over here. If it was just to tell us about… "Muse", you could have just told us at the clubroom."

At this Dia gave the two girls an eerie smile and she started to chuckle. "Oh, I'm so glad you asked," she said lowly, turning away from her two friends and opening a cabinet behind her.

"If we're going to be school idols like μ's," she said loudly, turning back around with several CD and DVD cases in her arms, "you two are going to need to _know_ μ's. And not just their songs or their members, but the members' interests and personal lives while they were school idols, and all their movements during the songs."

She put the cases down and Kanan glanced at them for a second, freezing slightly and briefly. Was that… no, no it couldn't have been.

"And to do that, we will be listening to these." Dia picked up the top case, and showed her two friends the cover. Kanan, unnoticed by Dia, choked on her spit. Nope, that was definitely them. "Their first group single, Bokura no LIVE Kimi to no LIFE. I've taken the liberty of copying their first several singles to two other disks for the both of, as well as their first couple concerts." She slid thirteen CD cases and two DVD cases towards them, and Kanan could clearly see Umi almost regal black hair and Honoka's brilliant, almost endless sky blue eyes. That was _definitely_ them.

"I'll be quizzing you two next week on what I've given to you, be ready."

And Kanan resigned herself to not seeing her crushes for even _more_ time.

Later, Kanan would swear to herself that she would thank Dia for letting her hear her crushes beautiful singing voices and wonderful dance moves. And would, eventually, thank miss Mianami for arranging Umi's outfit for her first single- the black-haired beauty in a cropped leather jacket is an image she would not forget any time soon. Nor would she soon forget their midriffs in their No brand girls out, or Honoka's definitely very _very_ toned muscles in those sleeveless vests.


	3. Kanan's First Day

**Premise: After much convincing, Kanan convinces her grandfather to let her attend kendo classes.**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not, in any way shape or form, possess the rights to the characters or the world in which these fics take place in. Love Live! and Love Live! Sunshine! are both owned by ASCII Media Works, Lantis, Sunrise, and Sakurako Kimino. This is a fan made work, made purely for my enjoyment.**_

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this, Kanan?"

The little girl, Kanan, looked at her grandfather and gave him a bright smile and a nod. Matsuura Nagihiko (read 凪飛虎 (Calm Flying Tiger)) sighed softly, chuckling and shaking his head at his young granddaughter's antics. Ever since those girls, Chika and Mari, introduced the young Matsuura to those anime, Kanan had been begging him to let her attend kendo classes. Thankfully the girl's parents, may their souls rest in peace, left them enough money in their wills that he was actually able to afford these luxuries for their daughter.

Unfortunately, due to the size of Numazu, there weren't any good locations that offered classes, especially for the price they were offered at (￥3,000 a lesson per person, outrageous!). To compromise, Nagihiko found offerings for lessons at a small dojo near Akihabara, the Sonoda Dojo, for roughly the same price but at a much higher quality than the ones in Numazu, especially with who the instructor was (Sonoda Sora, the eldest daughter of the Sonoda family and national champion).

Of course, Nagihiko was worried about his granddaughter taking the trip from Numazu to Akihabara. He wouldn't be able to go with her for every lesson, but he didn't want her to miss any due to work or his own physical capabilities.

"Kanan, sweetheart," he locked his gentle violet eyes with his young granddaughter, "I'm going to be asking Miss Sonoda about potentially getting you a trusted escort to pick you up and make sure you get to and from the dojo safely on the days that I can't come with you." A stern look kept her from making any comments. "Please treat her with respect, I'd hate for you to have to miss out on lessons because of my work and you giving your escort a bad impression."

Kanan nodded, not wishing to argue with her grandfather about her capabilities. He smiled at her and lead her into the room where they saw several other young (ages ranging from ten to fourteen) children sitting in seiza in a line. Nagihiko indicated for Kanan to go sit with the other kids, while he went and sat with the other adults.

Within minutes, after a few more children and their guardians/escorts filtered into the room, the shouji on the side of the room slid open and three women stepped out of it. Two black haired women, one significantly younger than the other with a slightly bluer shine to her hair and similar amber eyes (mother and daughter, maybe?), and a young orange haired woman with eyes as blue as the endless sky.

The older black haired women walked to the centre of the room, picking up a shinai off a stand along the way. When she reached the centre of the room, the thud of the shinai against the wooden floors of the dojo reverberated through the room.

"Good afternoon, my name is Sonoda Sora" her voice carried a hint of intellectual power, whilst also carrying the power of a trained warrior. "And these women next to me are my younger sister, Sonoda Umi, and the regional runner up for participation in the qualifiers for the World Kendo Championships, Kousaka Honoka. They will be assisting me in training you all for the foreseeable future."

' _Indeed_ ,' Nagihiko internally chuckled, ' _this is definitely the national kendo and judo champion. This dojo was definitely much more worth both the money, and my granddaughter's time._ '

* * *

 **So just something I want to say- I actually spent a lot of time deciding what to name Nagihiko and Sora. More so Sora than Nagihiko, admittedly. Nagihiko I just liked the sound of- Calm Flying Tiger of the Pine Bay? Awesome, right?  
**

 **Sora, on the other hand, was for more than just it's sound. On a symbolic level, it really represents (in my mind) her relationship with Umi. In the Umi's diary her older sister had already long left the Sonoda dojo, and as such Umi had always felt like an only child when she was growing up, which feels like a bit of disconnect between Umi and her older sister. That and the direct duality of a sea and a sky- always seeing each other and part of this planet, but never quite touching, really nicely represents Sora's placement in the Sonoda family in this world.**


	4. Why Does Honoka Ask if We Love Her?

**Okay so just something quick- AshuraX left a very kind comment but brought up an issue with the title. I guess I should say that the title is currently a work in progress- because I've been uploading these to Tumblr and plan to be uploading them to AO3 as different stories all together and not having them all in a single story like here, I never actually came up with a name. "The Life and Times of HonoUmiKanan" is just a placeholder until I can either think of a new title, or someone suggests a better one to me.**

 **Premise: Frequently Honoka will fall into random bouts of depression, and after a few months, Kanan decides to go to Umi for answers.**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not, in any way shape or form, possess the rights to the characters or the world in which these fics take place in. Love Live! and Love Live! Sunshine! are both owned by ASCII Media Works, Lantis, Sunrise, and Sakurako Kimino. This is a fan made work, made purely for my enjoyment.**_

* * *

"Hey… Umi? Can I ask you something?"

The black haired lyricist glanced up from her sheets and saw Kanan, her girlfriend of a couple months, looking at her with a gaze riddled with worry and confusion. "Of course," Umi said, putting her pencil down and giving the younger girl a smile, "ask away."

Kanan's eyes slowly looked down at the floor, her body language locking a little with worry and apprehension. "It's, uh… it's about Honoka."

This gave Umi a little bit of pause. "What about Honoka?" Even her own body tensed a little bit with worry. Was Honoka doing something that Umi didn't know about again? Last time she did that they ended up with three dogs from the shelter.

…Speaking of, she still needed to talk to Maki about that. She _really_ hoped it wasn't anything like that again, she couldn't imagine having to relive the conversation with the employees at the shelter.

"Well, you know how sometimes she'll just… get quiet and abruptly ask if we do actually love her?"

Ah, that's what it was about. Umi sighed softly and removed her glasses, massaging her temples. She was _really_ hoping this conversation would come later, or at least when she wasn't so busy.

"Look, Honoka… she wasn't the greatest student when she was still in school," Umi started, putting her glasses on the desk and looking Kanan in the eye. "She was better than she could have been, but she was still only just above mediocre. Our teachers, even her own parents, expected better from her though, since she was friends with me."

Umi looked away slightly and somewhat ashamedly. "Admittedly, even I was rather harsh with her those first few years of school." Her voice was full of guilt and exhaustion. "We'd been friends virtually since before we were even born, our mothers were close in school and even our grandmothers were close. So with all that time spent together, I expected… I expected her to be as studious, or at least as dedicated to her education as I was, but…"

"But…?" Kanan's eyes were focused exclusively on Umi, only idly thinking how beautiful her girlfriend was and only just barely keeping herself from going over there and wrapping the woman in a (probably) much needed hug.

"But we all know Honoka," Umi laughed, half amusedly and half bitterly. "The only study she was ever actually focused on was kendo and her father's baking craft. And eventually, I think the verbal scolding and disappointment that everyone important to her was showing her caused her developed a bit of…" She paused for a moment, clenching her eyes close and trying to force back the hint of tears that were forming. "Well, we sort of caused her to develop an inferiority complex, and eventually that developed into self-deprecating habits and thoughts."

"O-Oh…"

That's all Kanan could get out. Honestly it explained a lot- their girlfriend's random and abrupt moments of silence when the seemingly eternal sparkle in her beautiful sky blue eyes would dull and become murky, her insistence at being average at _best_ at the skills that both she and Umi knew she was amazing at (even going as far as to say that she, the woman who would refuse to let her girlfriends go a single day without eating three meals a day, made by her no less, was a less than average cook).

"So just…" Umi's voice brought Kanan out of her thoughts, the girl looking up at her beautiful amber-eyed girlfriend, "when Honoka goes into her moments and asks you if you do love her, answer honestly and as powerfully as you can. Let her know that she's one of the most amazing woman in the world, despite having her own faults, and that you wouldn't rather love any other woman."

Before Kanan could say anything more, the two women heard the door slam open and Honoka call out a loud, "Tadaima!", before she wandered into the study.

"Huh? Kanan? What're you doing here, and what're you and Umi talking about?"

Neither of the women gave her a response. Umi simply stood up and walked over to their shorter girlfriend, and gave her a gentle smile. "Nothing, sweetheart," the black haired wpman said gently, leaning down and giving the girl a soft kiss. "Okaeri."

Umi walked out of the room, making Honoka turn to Kanan in confusion. The blue haired girl repeated Umi's actions, walking over to her shorter girlfriend ('Four years younger and taller than both Umi and I!' Honoka raged) and giving her a loving kiss on her lips. "Okaeri, Honoka."

…Yeah, even if she didn't know what was happening, Honoka was happy.

* * *

 **So this one was in part inspired by a couple chapters in the School Idol Diary- primarily the last chapter of the Autumn School Festival diary. A lot of Honoka's dialogue in both the manga and the diaries lead a lot of Love Livers to believe that Kimino-san's version of Honoka has a bit of an inferiority complex, so I just took it and added extra years of those unchecked thoughts.  
**


	5. Umi's Muscular Girlfriends

**So yeah, this one uh... was very much thirst driven. No apologies at all.**

 **Premise: Umi'd always known her girlfriends had muscles, but she never quite understood the sheer power the two could have when together. AKA Umi learns just how gay she is for women with muscles.**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not, in any way shape or form, possess the rights to the characters or the world in which these fics take place in. Love Live! and Love Live! Sunshine! are both owned by ASCII Media Works, Lantis, Sunrise, and Sakurako Kimino. This is a fan made work, made purely for my enjoyment.**_

* * *

"Uh… Umi? You okay?"

Sonoda Umi was very much _not_ okay. First she'd absentmindedly wandered into the changing rooms after practice which, normally, would not have resulted in the twenty-one year-old woman freezing. However, normally she doesn't walk in on her other girlfriends in the midst of changing.

And yet, here she was; at the entrance to the changing room, her practice helmet lying on the floors, forgotten as her eyes locked onto her orange and blue-haired girlfriends, the both of them lacking their tops. Despite the black haired woman's desire to cover her eyes from the (shameless!) display, she wasn't able to tear her eyes away.

In full display in front of her, coated with an almost unholy sheen of sweat, were her girlfriends' unfairly toned bodies. Kanan's abs rippling along her stomach alone was enough to cloud the woman's mind with sinful, lustful thoughts of her younger girlfriend; but it was the image of her childhood friend turned girlfriend's toned stomach and muscular arms that did her in. Seeing Honoka's forearm muscles seemingly ripple with every movement she made caused Umi's vision to suddenly go black. And within an instant, she was on the wooden floors.

"Umi!" Kanan called, rushing to her unconscious girlfriend's side. She lifted the woman up, checking for any blood or visible evidence of a concussion. Kanan turned her head to Honoka, looking at her twenty year-old girlfriend with eyes full of worry. "We should get her to a hospital!"

Honoka chuckled softly, grabbing her shirt out of her bag and slipping it on. "Nah, we should just get her home." Her voice was devoid of any worry, a fact that surprised Kanan. Why wasn't Honoka as worried about Umi as she was? "I think Umi-chan just saw something that made her… a little _too_ excited." At that, Honoka shot the younger blue-haired girl a sly look. " _Especially_ on you."

Kanan followed the woman's eyes to what they were looking at, and her cheeks promptly flushed. The sound of Honoka's (beautiful) laughter filled her ears as a shirt hit her face.

"I'll take Umi, you get dressed," Honoka said, picking the woman up out of Kanan's arms. "Go ahead and meet me at the apartment, alright _sexy_?"

Honoka's laughter followed her as she left the changing room, and Kanan realised one thing; despite Honoka's almost completely submissive personality in the bedroom and around Umi, when it came to teasing her, the woman was completely relentless. Sometimes she wasn't sure whether she loved or hated the woman.

…Oh who was she kidding, neither she or Umi would want Honoka any other way. …Except maybe some more sleeveless tops.


	6. Of the Stars Themselves

**Heheh, honestly, this chapter was the one I've had the most fun writing so far but also the one I've been most hesitant to put up under worry of portraying Kanan as OOC. It was partially inspired by my own love for the cosmos and by one of Kanan's hobbies being astronomic observation. So, take gay space nerd Kanan.**

 **Premise: Kanan had always thought the stars were beautiful, and nothing solidified that belief more than having her own personal binary stars.**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not, in any way shape or form, possess any rights to the characters or the world in which these fics take place in. Love Live! and Love Live! Sunshine! are owned by ASCII Media Works, Lantis, Sunrise, and Sakurako Kimino. This is a fan made work, made purely for my enjoyment.**_

* * *

The stars were beautiful. Kanan had always thought so, stargazing from a boat in the middle of the bay being her favourite way to destress since she was young. But her love for both the stars and the activity only grew when she started dating Honoka and Umi.

It had started with seeing their Constellation photoshoot (of which she was still lowkey annoyed about the two not being the focus of the shoot), and then with seeing how much the two relaxed when looking at the night sky- Honoka's eyes would especially reflect a beauty that could only be matched by the cloudless night sky, her normally bright, sky blue eyes seeming to darken to reflect the vision in front of her.

And when her shorter girlfriend was lying next to Umi on those nights, the older woman's own hair as black as night with that tint of blue that made it look itself the colour of the night sky, pooled around the two of them like an ephemeral halo, Kanan swore that the two were stars themselves- existences so beautiful that she could only marvel at how she was fortunate enough to be in their presence.

Kanan once heard that people are "made of startstuff", and when looking at her girlfriends on nights like this, never before has the quote felt more true.

But then Honoka's eyes would travel in Kanan's direction and the familiar sparkle that both she and Umi loved so much would return, and her face would light up with a beauty that not even the most stellar of nebulae could match. And Kanan would smile too, maybe not as beautifully or as stunningly as Honoka, but beautiful in her own way, she knew.

It was the nights like this where Kanan could only wonder how she was so lucky, so absolutely fortunate, to meet the two women that day in the dojo; how lucky she was to become friends with the two, and just how lucky she was that Honoka was there that day in the dojo, when Kanan felt the first bouts of her depression.

Occasionally, briefly, Kanan would think back to Mari- how her friend, in a way, confessed feelings of love to her both before she left for Italy and after Aqours's filming of Mijuku DREAMER. And she'd think, would she have been happier if she'd accepted? If she'd broken it off with the two women, and started a relationship with her half-Japanese friend?

"Kanan, our sweet princess," Umi's smooth and melodic voice sounded out from the generally silent woman, "come over here and join us."

Kanan looked at her, her beautiful amber eyes that were only ever full of love and compassion when looking at her and Honoka, and at Honoka's bright and loving smile, the latter moving over and making a space for Kanan to lay between them.

Never, Kanan would tell herself in those times. Never would she rather be with Mari, and never would she consider leaving these absolutely beautiful women. She loved her life, and she loved the women she dedicated to spending the rest of it with.

And never would she ever want that to change.


	7. Our Future Lies Right Ahead

**Premise: Honoka falls into a heavy bout of depression.**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not, in any way shape or form, possess any rights to the characters or the world in which these fics take place in. Love Live! and Love Live! Sunshine! are owned by ASCII Media Works, Lantis, Sunrise, and Sakurako Kimino. This is a fan made work, made purely for my enjoyment.**_

* * *

"Honoka, _please_ , at least unlock the door so we can talk!"

At the resulting silence, Kanan sighed deeply. She and Umi had been at it for almost an hour, trying to get Honoka to come out of her and Umi's shared room, or at least unlock the door so they could try to help their depressed girlfriend. Everything had been going fine earlier that day- Kanan had come to the apartment as soon as her grandfather let her off from her shift, and she'd spent the afternoon cuddling with her girlfriends on the couch watching some cooking show. And things had been great.

But suddenly (seemingly) out of nowhere, Honoka stood up, excused herself, and walked right into the bedroom, with nary a word to Kanan or Umi. The two women shared worried glances- was she okay? Had whatever they were watching set off her depression? Slowly, almost hesitantly, Kanan stood and walked towards the bedroom, Umi following just moments after.

Kanan gently rapped her knuckles on the door, softly whispering, "Honoka, sweetheart? You okay?" After a couple seconds, she wrapped her hand around the knob and tried to turn it. She sighed softly, letting go of the door knob. "She locked the door," Kanan muttered, turning to look at an equally worried Umi. "What should we do?"

And so, the two had spent the last hour trying everything they could think of to get Honoka to come out; offered to take her to dinner, to visit the Homura bakery (somewhere Kanan still had yet to visit), anything that came to their mind, but nothing had worked.

Kanan bit her lip, her and Umi both running out of ideas.

In the room, Honoka clutched the comforter of her and Umi's shared bed tighter to herself. She didn't want to worry Umi and Kanan, of course she didn't. They knew that she sometimes had these fits- Kanan frequently did too, not as much since she'd gotten Maki to get Kanan on the same prescription she was, but still frequently.

She wished she could talk to them when she got like this, wished her first instinct weren't to curl in on herself, wished she weren't such a selfish, idiotic, brash headed—

"Datte kanousei kanjitanda, sou da susume~"

Honoka flinched gently, her eyes widening slightly in response. That wasn't Umi's voice, that was definitely Kanan singing. But… she'd never told Kanan about μ's, and she knew Umi hadn't either.

Within seconds, Umi's voice joined Kanan's. "Koukai shitakunai me no mae ni~…"

Umi's wondrous, beautiful, almost angelic (if Honoka had anything to say about it) voice trailed off, the last several lyrics remaining. Memories flashed through Honoka's mind, memories of a time Umi had sang the same song to her the day Kotori was set to leave to study abroad, memories of a time when the entire rest of μ's had gathered together with Honoka at the Kanda Shrine in the pouring rain, and together sang those same lyrics- lyrics meant to inspire, to encourage.

A hint of a smile grew on Honoka's face, a small amount of tears gathering in her eyes from the memories.

"…Bokura no, michi ga aru…" It was unintentional, partially, almost _instinctive_ for those words to come out of her mouth. But even through the layers of fabric between her and the door, and through the tears that had started to trail down her face, Umi and Kanan had heard them.

The two women shared a quick smile, hearing soft movement from behind the door and a slow but gentle 'click' as Honoka unlocked the door. Within an instant, Umi had thrown the door open and pulled the crying Honoka into her arms, the tear ridden bundle relentlessly letting out muffled "I'm sorry"s.

"There's absolutely nothing to be sorry about, my angel," Umi's voice was soft, comforting, as she gently ran her hands through Honoka's loose hair. "My sweet, beautiful, strong warrior, there's absolutely nothing to be sorry about." She turned her attention to Kanan, making sure Honoka could also see their younger girlfriend in her field of vision. "Isn't that right, princess?"

Kanan felt her cheeks flush. She didn't think she'd ever get used to Umi calling her that. But for Honoka's sake, she shook the thoughts from her mind and smiled gently. "Of course not, there's no reason that our beautiful sunshine should be sorry."

The younger woman walked over to Umi and Honoka, leaning down to give the latter a gentle kiss on her forehead. "You two just stay here while I go get your meds and then we'll go back to cuddling until I have to leave, alright?"

Umi looked at her gratefully and Honoka gave her a small, still somewhat teary smile. "Aye aye, captain."

* * *

 **This is like hands down one of the chapters I hated writing the most, it didn't feel like it flowed well at _all_ and just something about the pacing felt wrong. Hope you all enjoyed it though!**


End file.
